


take me home and show me the sun (our hometown's in the dark)

by orphan_account



Series: (unrelated) songfics [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Songfic, columbus is an underground city, healer josh, hometown, idk - Freeform, rebel tyler, tyler highkey has a death wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The city of Columbus is one of the last colonies left on Earth after the atmosphere collapsed and the sun exposure grew toxic, forcing humanity underground. Tyler is supposed to know his place, marry and help keep the population strong. But all he wants is to feel the sun on his skin, even if it kills him. Maybe Josh can help persuade him to stay in line? Or maybe Josh can help him escape, because somethings just aren't adding up? Hometown songfic :)





	1. i. burning

It has always been dark, for as long as he could remember. They had always lived in the dim lights, he had no idea what fresh air really felt like. His teachers had told him it was because the humans who came before had destroyed the earth until the atmosphere had become so toxic they had been forced underground. That before humans didn’t live in fear of the sun, they didn’t live in fear of the wind. There had been trees and animals and cars and planes and all these other fascinating things he’d been taught about.

His mother had told him it was God punishing humanity for destroying his gift to them, she had him and his siblings pray at least twice a day and spent most of her time ensuring they were set to marry and start their own families.

Everyone was given a role at eighteen, a job they would do for the rest of their lives. Mining, teaching, farming, healing whatever was necessary. For humanity to keep going they must all play their part, form a family and repeat until the end of existence.

Tyler stared at the door, the bright red letters that said “NO ENTRY – DO NOT OPEN” screamed at him not to go any further, notice after notice was taped around it, talking about sun exposure and how there was nothing beyond it but death and yet there was an itch in his feet that told him to move passed it, to ignore the signs.

The underground city went down for miles, floors upon floors had been carved out of the earth and filled with technology, the city of Columbus was a small colony, and often there were whispers of other colonies out there, but only the leaders were allowed contact with them, or were ever allowed to speak about them. To most citizens, an outside world, the concept of other colonies was a fantasy, they believed themselves to be the last of humanity until proven otherwise.

Tyler shook his head as if to shake out his thoughts. Pushing his hesitations down deep he took a deep breath and pushed the door open. There was a moment of hesitation where he waited for an alarm to be triggered but nothing happened. He un-tensed and cautiously stepped through being hit with a wall of muggy hot air. It was a long tunnel, carved out of the earth the walls brown with mud, spider’s webs and dust and other bits of dirt clumped around the walls and floors. It stretched out endlessly, the ceiling cracked to allow bright white light to slice through illuminating the whole thing. It was so bright Tyler had to shield his eyes at first. He stood hovering in the doorway holding the door open, when his eyes had adjusted he looked around on the dirty floor to find something to prop the door open with. He found what looked like a metal crowbar, it was rusty and lay in a pool of light but it would surely do. He stretched down and grabbed the metal immediately dropping it with a gasp. It was hotter than anything he had ever felt before, it left a burn on his hand that almost immediately began to blister. He blew on his hand gently trying not to think about the intense stinging in his hand and kicked the metal until it was wedged between the door. He then stepped further into the tunnel. He reached out his non-burned hand into the stream of white light, feeling the intense heat it gave off made the hairs on his arm stand on end. He attempted to look up, following the line of sunlight but he was unable to due to the brightness. He stared transfixed at his hand for a moment until he heard footsteps through the crack in the door.

Panicking he yanked the door open with his burnt hand, yelping with pain and covering his mouth and he bolted through it and ran as fast as he could away from the voices. He didn’t stop running until he was gasping for breath outside his own home.

He winced as he felt some sweat gather in the burn on his palm. He knew he had to get it looked at but he didn’t have a story to explain it. He settled on lying and saying he burnt it on his oven and decided he would keep up the lie with everyone except his mother who would immediately see through it.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and headed towards the medical ward. A nurse showed him to a cot and sat him down, asking him what the issue was.  
“I just burnt my hand is all.” He said nervously, flexing his hand.

She nodded before heading off to fetch a healer. A young boy with dark curly hair approached him.

“Hello, I’m Joshua. What seems to be the problem?”

Tyler studied his face for a moment, he looked up at his smooth skin, his oval eyes that swirled mahogany and emerald, to make just the perfect shade of hazel. Tyler checked himself before awkwardly holding out his palm for the healer to inspect.

He checked over the burn before leaving and coming back with gauze and bandages and some kind of paste that he lathered all over the burn and caused Tyler to hiss as pain shot through his hand.

“You’re a bit young to be a healer.” He spoke as Joshua began wrapping the bandage around his hand.

Joshua laughed lightly, a bubbly crackly laugh that reminded Tyler of the one-time his teacher had showed him a video of what they called fireworks when he was twelve.  
“I’m eighteen, I’ve only been in the job for about three months.” He finished fixing the bandages. “I guess that’s why they give me the easier stuff.” He gestured to Tyler’s now bandaged hand. He headed over to a computer screen fixed into the wall next to the bed and began tapping in information.

“What was your name again?” He turned to Tyler with a small smile.

“Oh. Tyler- Tyler Joseph.” He stared down at his hand flexing it to test the durability of the bandage.

“Okay well you’re all set, make sure you don’t get it infected and come back in a week to get the bandages removed.”

Joshua began to head away but Tyler hopped off the bed and chased after him.

“Hey,” he grabbed his arm loosely to get his full attention. Joshua raised an eyebrow. “Is there any way my parents could maybe not find out about this?” He looked into Joshua’s eyes pleading desperately.

“Of course.” He replied and Tyler instantly relaxed.

“Thank you so so much Joshua.”

“Call me Josh.”

“Josh.” The pair smiled at one another, a fondness spreading through both of them.

“Well I have to be home for meal time. Thanks again for everything Joshu-Josh.” Tyler pat him on the arm before heading out of the ward and back to his home unit.


	2. ii. following

Tyler was able to think up a believable enough lie about his hand to satisfy his mother. He put her lack of curiosity down to the fact that she was preoccupied in talking about his upcoming birthday. Tyler was dreading it, he was going to be eighteen, which meant he would be given a job –one that he would be stuck with for the rest of his life- and then he would be expected to marry and start a family. The latter was what he knew his mother was most excited about, she had already been discussing who he could marry with his father. 

“Jenna is a lovely girl Tyler; you could do much worse.” Tyler groaned inwardly as she continued to drone on and on about his future, a future he really didn’t want. He felt that itching in the balls of his feet again, a pull that told him to get up and just run as far as he could, maybe even to the surface. 

He settled on going back to the door again after he had his bandage removed in a week, plenty of time to avoid suspicion. 

Tyler, however, couldn’t wait an entire week and instead only managed to make it five days before he couldn’t take it anymore and he had to go back. He hastily walked into the med bay, he was so determined that he walked straight into Josh. 

“Hey careful there!” Josh stumbled back catching Tyler before either of them could fall over. 

“Sorry.” Tyler mumbled shuffling out of his grip awkwardly.

Josh, at the tone of voice, looked up to notice it was Tyler who had nearly knocked him down. He raised an eyebrow. “Back so soon?”

“The-The bandages are, um, itchy.” Tyler lied, blushing at the intense gaze Josh fixed him with. 

“Let me see.” Josh held out his hand and Tyler placed his own bandaged one into his soft palm. Josh began unwrapping the bandages carefully, and Tyler winced as he revealed the butchered skin underneath it. “This is probably going to scar.” Josh warned him with sorry eyes. 

Tyler shrugged. “Battle scars.” He attempted to joke, Josh smiled. 

Josh pulled him over to a cot, sat him down and set to work cleaning the wound and applying fresh bandages. Right as he finished attaching the bandages Josh froze, still holding his hand. 

“What?”

Tyler followed Josh’s gaze the faint line in his skin, where the skin of his hand was just the smallest part darker than that which was usually hidden under his sleeve. Eyes wide he yanked his hand from Josh’s pulling his sleeve down the cover it. 

“I’m going to be late for initiation.” He said standing up, Josh snapping out of his trance and standing up too. 

“Oh, right well,” he fiddled with the tablet beside the wall inputting Tyler’s information. “don’t let me keep” he paused as he noted Tyler’s birth date, brow scrunching in confusion. “you.” He finished and Tyler nodded before practically running out of the infirmary. 

Checking the coast was clear he headed back up to the door from before, he checked for any new security on it after the last time but yet again there was nothing, he placed the hand that wasn’t injured onto the handle and was about to push the door open when something grabbed him. 

He was so startled he couldn’t make a sound fear shooting right down his spine as the thing turned him and fisted a hand in his shirt. It was then that he recognized Josh’s horrified face inches from his own. 

“What are you doing are you stupid?!” He whisper-shouted, checking around to make sure he had been the only one to follow Tyler. 

“Are you following me?” Tyler challenged finally getting his bearings and angry as default at being scared. 

“I wanted to see if my suspicions were right and they are.” Josh shrugged still holding Tyler firmly in place. “What do you hope to achieve from this?” Josh’s eyes searched Tyler’s genuinely confused. 

“Don’t you want to know what it feels like? Haven’t you ever wondered?” Was all Tyler could say in response and Josh eased up a bit, shuffling back and loosening his grip.  
“Tyler, didn’t you pay attention in class? The sun exposure is toxic, you’re lucky all you got was a burn and some tanning, the radiation should have _killed_ you.”

Tyler stuttered, face flushing red because he’d temporarily put aside that information in favor of curiosity and now he looked stupid. 

“Well,” he said shakily. “It didn’t.”

“I’m glad.” Josh said finally letting go of Tyler completely. “Now go home Tyler and don’t come back, if the sun doesn’t kill you the leaders will, you know the rules on going outside.”

Tyler sighed looking down at his shoes embarrassed. “Fine.” He said, before letting Josh walk him back to the housing area. 

He wanted to roll his eyes and tell Josh he doesn’t need babying but then Josh began striking up friendly conversation and he decided he really didn’t mind Josh’s company at all.


	3. iii. learning

“Welcome to initiation.” A firm voice said as Tyler and another girl with long brown hair were led into the room. 

Her birthday was the day before his and so they’d been grouped together for the initiation process, when Tyler had been told on his birthday that he would be given a job working for the leaders he had almost passed out from shock. Josh had been thrilled for him, working for the leaders was a very important job, they didn’t just ask anyone. 

“This is the control center, where we manage all the bulletins, cameras and such.” The man, Chris leant against one of the large consoles, gesturing with his head towards the wall of screens displaying camera footage from all over Columbus. “Jessica?” He questioned looking at the girl and she gave a short nod. “You’re going to be helping with this stuff. Maxine here will take over inducting you now.” He said with a smile as a woman stood up from one of the chairs and headed over to teach her how to do her job. 

Tyler stared at the screens nervously, eyes flickering between the changing viewpoints to see if there was a camera pointed at the door he’d been frequently using, he didn’t see one, in fact, he didn’t see a single camera at any of the possible exits to a world outside Columbus. The corners of his lips tugged down into a frown. 

“You’re with me.” Chris said a firm hand clapping Tyler on the shoulder, he almost jumped a foot in the air. “Woah, you alright?” Chris asked ripping his hand away. 

“Uh yeah, s-sorry was just thinking.” He mumbled and Chris gave him an expectant look to explain himself, Tyler sighed. “It’s just… Why aren’t there any cameras on the doors to the outside?”

“Because no one is stupid enough to go outside, kid.” Chris scoffed, but an unreadable expression overcame his face, his eyes searching Tyler’s intently causing him to almost flush with embarrassment. Slowly he nodded and let Chris show him to his own office. 

“We’ll be working here together, you assisting me in doing whatever she needs.” He said as he began shuffling objects in an attempt to clean up his messy work station. 

“She?” Tyler quirked an eyebrow, awkwardly bouncing on the heels of his feet. 

“Oh, sorry, I mean the Chancellor.” Chris brushed it off like it was nothing but Tyler almost choked. She was the spokesperson of the Five Leaders of Columbus, the others often stayed in the dark, silently ruling over the people, only interfering when necessary, but the Chancellor was who they hid behind when they did. Some people often theorized she might be the only leader, but there was evidence to suggest otherwise. 

“Don’t look so terrified, kid, if you keep your head down and get your work done life will be very easy for you.” Chris said finally finished clearing Tyler a work space. Tyler resisted the urge to roll his eyes, yeah everything was easy when you behaved like a mindless –what was it his brother had told him they were called, oh _yes_ -zombie. 

Just then the Chancellor herself, walked in. She was a slender woman with neat straight shoulder-length hair and a sharp nose. She had black hair but piercing cold blue eyes. Tyler almost immediately cowered in her prescence. 

“Welcome to the Hub of Columbus.” She smiled and on anyone else it might have looked fond but on her it just looked scary. Tyler shook the hand she extended to him. 

“I have your first task, I need information from the archives.” She handed over a tablet to Chris which he instantly clicked a few buttons, reading something before nodding and handing it back to her. “Chris here will show you what to do.” She said firmly, straightening out her grey uniform that was standard issue for all citizens and walking out of the office. 

Chris went about showing Tyler how to access the archives located with the Keepers in the lowest levels of Columbus, sending him down there to read and record the necessary information. 

This often became Tyler’s job, and over the weeks he’d always come back to tell Chris something else exciting he’d discovered and when Chris rolled his eyes and said “I know, I’ve read the archives too.” Tyler gave up talking to him and waited for Josh to finish his shift at the medical wing to recount everything to him. Josh was much more interested, almost vibrating with excitement when Tyler told him about planets and space and things called aliens. 

The weeks carried on and the more Tyler learned about the world before Columbus, the more calm he seemed to be about the Outside, that was until he started learning about the weather and he realized he had no idea what rain felt like, or snow. The itch in the balls of his feet seemed to return but he didn’t dare try the door again, not when he was so close to the Chancellor. 

Chris seemed to notice how antsy Tyler was getting, he’d had suspicions ever since Tyler’s first day, but today was different, today he tried to broach a conversation he knew he shouldn’t, all because of a hunch. 

“Hey kid, don’t you ever wonder where the water in the pipes comes from?” He said while the two were working on something in his office. 

“From the plant, I thought everyone knew about that?” Tyler raised an eyebrow as if he’d been asked the most obvious thing, head cocked to the side. 

“No, _think_ about it.” Chris flicked Tyler across the forehead. “The water supposedly gets filtered at the end of the piping and sent back to the beginning in a cycle, but that would mean we have a finite source? That makes no sense. Columbus has survived for nearly five hundred years there is no way that any finite water source could last that long. Not all the water gets sent back, we drink it and use it for things like washing clothes and ourselves, we use it up and yet in five hundred years we still haven’t ran out yet? Impossible.”

Tyler furrowed his brow moving in closer to Chris to make the conversation more private. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying,” Chris grit his teeth. “They’re lying to us, something isn’t adding up here, there’s something they aren’t telling us. The power, the water, the supplies it’s not adding up we shouldn’t have been able to sustain life for this long.”

“Chris. Even having this conversation could get us killed.” Tyler snapped, his mind whirling at the information. He immediately went about completing the work he’d been set by the Chancellor. 

Later that night Tyler had been unable to sleep, he eventually could no longer bare it and he felt his curiosity niggling away at his skull like an itch before he knew he just had to scratch it. He got out of bed and threw on his boots and a jacket before heading to the door to the outside. 

He checked the coast was clear before pushing it open. The corridor was almost pitch black, but his eyes quickly adjusted what with him being naturally used to the darkness of Columbus. Looking through the hole in the ceiling he could see a faint light in the sky, and he realized this must be moonlight, it was dimmer than he had expected turning the blacks around him into cool deep blues and purples but then he felt water drip down onto his face and his ears finally took in the pattering whirr coming through. A gentle air blew into his face cold and fresh and more water followed it. He flinched away, scrambling back against the harsh packed dirt walls gasping for breath. He could see in the shaft of light the small droplets of water rushing through. He’d been warned that acid rain had been something humans had caused but the water on his face hadn’t stung or burned it felt fresh and healthy. 

Even more confused than before he slowly, shakily extended a hand out into the falling water, almost letting out a breathless laugh when he felt it tickle his skin. He had a fleeting thought that he wished Josh was here, so he could show him, but he brushed it aside. 

Before he could revel in the feeling of the rain on his skin he heard shuffling of boots and hushed voices. 

Tyler froze before trying as quickly and as quietly as possible to escape back through the door. He hid around the corner, knowing he couldn’t make a run for it completely without being seen. He covered his mouth to keep his breathing from giving himself away. 

“In here.” It sounded like The Chancellor’s voice and Tyler was confused. The door opened, it’s rusty hinges protesting before more shuffling was heard, one of the men grunting with effort at something. “Let’s hope this will be example to the people to stop questioning the Leaders authority.”

As soon as he heard the footsteps retreat far enough Tyler made a run for it, biting his lip to stop from letting out a muffled cry. 

He lay gasping for air in bed, staring up at the ceiling, but sleep never came his mind racing too much, instead he stared at his drying hand in awe and confusion.


	4. iv. dying

The next morning Tyler met Josh outside his housing unit and the pair began their walk to work, Tyler escorting Josh to the infirmary and then heading upstairs to the Control Room. But as they neared the infirmary they noticed a crowd gathering, members of the security unit trying to hold people back. 

“What’s happening?” Someone asked. 

“Someone’s been found dead.” Someone else replied back.

Tyler froze, his whole body stiffened with dread. 

“Tyler, come on.” Josh said grabbing his wrist and pulling him through the crowd and into the infirmary, security tried to stop them but Josh flashed his ID and they allowed him through and thus Tyler too. 

“Jenna, what happened?” Josh said heading over to the blonde. She had only started working in the infirmary last week after her eighteenth birthday and the look on her face said she’d already seen far too much for someone so young. It filled Tyler with more dread. 

“A guy was found by one of the doors to the” she lowered her voice like the word was shameful or bad “outside.” Tyler grabbed Josh’s arm in shock, he knew now that last night what he had overheard was the planting of a body. 

Just then the body was carted past Josh and Tyler to where they took all the dead once they departed. Josh felt bile rise in his throat as he stared transfixed.  
Tyler almost collapsed his heart stopping when he recognized Chris’ dead hollow expression was the one being carted past him. He gripped Josh harder.  
He pulled Tyler aside, into the medical supply closet. 

“Do you see Tyler? Do you see what could happen if you went outside? God Tyler- that- that could’ve been you!” He put his hands on his head as he paced in a small circle.

“Josh it’s not-” Tyler protested stepping towards him.

Josh turned to stare at him in disbelief. “What if it had been you, think about it, think about how it would’ve made your family feel- think about how it would’ve made _me_ feel.” He was doing everything he could not to raise his voice.

“How it would’ve made you feel?” Tyler asked confused.

Josh blushed pure red, berating himself for his slip up. “I care about you a lot, Tyler you’re my _friend_.” The word almost got stuck in his throat, oh how he wished he could be more than that.

Tyler eyed him his heart hammering in his chest. “I don’t need you to care about me.” He huffed.

“Well tough. I do and I probably always will.” Josh huffed back stepping closer to Tyler.

It was his eyes that did it, those swirling pools of emerald and mahogany that flicked from Tyler’s own dark eyes to his lips. Josh’s own lips parted at the gesture and that was it, Tyler was pulling him by his uniform, crashing their lips together. Almost instantly Josh reciprocated, moving his lips perfectly in sync with Tyler’s.

Tyler grabbed at his uniform aggressively, yanking him until his body was pressed flush against his, Josh’s own hands coming up to run through his hair.

But then the reality set in and Tyler had to pull away before he could let this go further. 

“Josh, he didn’t die because he went outside.” Tyler said cautiously. 

“You saw the body Tyler, that was textbook radiation exposure, he showed all the signs we were taught in the first few weeks of medical training. Heck, Jenna just learnt it yesterday.” He said brushing his thumb along Tyler’s cheek bone. Tyler bit his lip before he continued.

“I heard them plant the body there.” He finally said refusing to open his eyes and look at Josh’s reaction. He felt Josh step back and he almost whimpered at the loss of contact. “He worked with me, he was my- my friend.” Suddenly the grief overwhelmed him and Tyler couldn’t stop the tears that spilled over his eyes to cascade down his cheeks. 

Josh immediately pulled Tyler close to him, stroking his hair trying to soothe him. "It's okay, I'll keep you safe." Not that he really knew how to do that, but he'd find a way.


	5. v. hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little birdy called Vyles told me y'all wanted an update so here :)

A few weeks later and Tyler was headed to work, pushing through the steady flow of people all attending their own jobs. The day started precisely at 9am and everyone was expected to be at work well in advance so everything ran smoothly as the leaders wanted. 

Suddenly someone grabbed Tyler’s arm and he turned around shocked.

“Are you Tyler Joseph?” The woman asked, her eyes red and puffy, she wore an all-black version of the usual uniform which was only to be worn on specific days or to signal mourning. It took Tyler a minute to nod, before realizing where he recognized the woman from, she had brought Chris his lunch one day at work, and now he understood she must’ve been his wife. 

The woman began leading Tyler against the flow of people which snapped him out of his thoughts, pushing the guilt and sadness back down. 

“Where are you taking me?” He finally asked. 

The woman didn’t stop walking as she replied in hushed tones. “I have something for you, it’s important.”

Confused Tyler let her take him back to the housing area and up to another floor. She quickly led him to one of the homes carved into the rocks, much like his own. 

“This was Chris’ office, he left some documents he said only you would understand what to do with them.”

She looked around them shiftily as though she feared someone had followed them into the house. She gestured for Tyler to step into the small office which he did. 

Inside was a desk cleared of everything and an old looking chair. There was a painting on the wall of some kind of flower, it hung crooked. 

Tyler looked back at the woman confused but she simply nodded at the painting. Cautiously Tyler stepped closer to the painting, now he was closer he thought they might be sunflowers, something Chris had mentioned flickering into his mind. He pushed the memory down with his grief. 

Carefully he took the painting from where it hung, revealing a small hole cut into the wall. Tyler rolled up his sleeve and reached his hand in slowly, heart skipping when his fingers brushed what felt like paper, he grabbed it and pulled it out. Some bits dropping to the floor, he left them in favor of reaching back in to grab what else was left, he couldn’t believe how many folded pieces of parchment where stored in there, He picked them all up, seeing that Chris’ wife was watching him intently. 

He laid out all the pieces onto the table and began unfolding them, spreading them out until he realized that they all connected to make one bigger picture. The pages were covered in scribbles of ink, which was rare because ink was incredibly hard to come by in Columbus. 

Once they were assembled Tyler could see there was a map, around it a load of scribbles and instructions. Paragraphs and paragraphs of writing were everywhere, some bits crossed out and some pages crumpled as though they had been screwed up and thrown away at one point. 

As Tyler read over as much as he could, he realized that Chris had been trying to work out where there water supply came from, trying to figure out why there were no cases of radiation poisoning from the water if it came from the outside either. 

Brow furrowed Tyler looked up to see Chris’ wife was now holding a leather bound book in her hands. She handed it over to Tyler. Just as he took it into his hands the sound of a baby crying sounded. The woman, stared at him mouth parted for a second before letting go of the book and turning around, going to tend to the child. 

Tyler stared in awe at the map once again. It appeared to be an escape route, supposed tunnels that could lead somewhere but Chris hadn’t seemed to work out where just yet. Tyler wondered if he’d stumbled upon this information while in the archives, but he didn’t have to wonder much longer when he opened the leather diary, unclasping the front to find more inky scribbles. 

It detailed all his findings, all his thought processes, he flipped through it quickly, seeing paranoia about being watched, about the leaders knowing he was onto something. 

He stopped on an entry detailing one of their last conversations; 

_“Broached the subject of the pipes to the boy last night. He sees it, he’s got that same look in his eyes that I did, he longs for more. He will be the one to escape, he just needs a push, I can provide it.”_

Tyler’s chest ached as he ran a finger over the words. He skipped quickly to the last entry, wiping his eyes to stop tears making themselves present. 

_“They are watching me. I’ve found the final part. They know and now they know I know too.”_

The writing was rushed and Tyler struggled to make it out at first, a slither of fear trickling down his spine when he did. He jumped when Chris’ wife appeared in the doorway again suddenly, dropping the book. 

He apologized and picked the book up, realizing something had fallen out of it, a neatly folded piece of paper with Tyler’s name printed on it in much less rushed handwriting. 

“Not here.” The woman replied, bouncing the baby on her hip, as Tyler went to open it. 

“What is all this?” Tyler asked, throat gravelly. 

“Freedom.” She said quietly. “But only yours.”

Tyler gestured to the table. “This is an escape plan?”

The woman nodded, putting a finger to her lips. “They’re listening, they’re watching. Chris trusts you to use this information, to not get caught.”

“If he knew how to get out, why didn’t you leave?” Tyler asked and the woman looked sad. 

“There was no time, no chance. He knew he would never make it, this was always your destiny not his, he said as much.” She stepped closer to him, grabbing his arm desperately her voice still hushed. “Save yourself Tyler.”

Tyler ran his free hand through his hair. “Come with me, let me get you out too.” He said intensely. She shook her head and adjusted the baby in her arms. 

“I’ll only slow you down, it’s too late for us, Chris knew that. He wanted you to have this information, take it and go.” She pushed the book into Tyler’s chest and Tyler hesitated, trying to find a way to bargain, to get her to agree to come but he knew she was right, with a baby it would only make everything harder. 

“I-I’ll find a way to come back for you, for everyone. I won’t forget about you, I promise.” He said and she nodded, a sad expression on her face that told him she didn’t really believe him. 

“Go now, take everything but keep it hidden no one can know what you have it will get us _all_ killed.” She said and Tyler nodded. “Read the letter once you’re sure you are alone, that’s what Chris wanted.” She added about to leave the room when Tyler grabbed her hand. 

“I- Chris was a good man. I’m so sorry this happened, he didn’t deserve it.” Tyler said, choked up. He let his eyes glance softly at the now sleeping baby in her arms. She was so small and innocent and would never know of her father, still too young to even process emotions properly let alone understand the horrors of this world. “Thank you.”

Tyler began scooping up the papers, folding them into the cover of the diary, his note on top before doing up the clasp and tucking it inside his jacket, out of sight.   
With another “thank you” and a squeeze on his arm from Chris’ wife, he slipped out the door. He walked hurriedly to his own house and room, passing security on the way. He stiffened as he passed them, they gave him odd looks but most likely because he should’ve been at work, but he prayed they didn’t notice he was hiding something. He checked the clock in his room as he hid the book in a small nook above his closet, where there was a gap big enough to wedge the book out of sight without noticing it, sighing. He was two hours late for work.


	6. vi. planning

“You want to do _what_?!” Josh shrieked and Tyler instantly put his hand over Josh’s mouth, looking around them even though they were supposedly alone in Tyler’s house. 

“They’re listening.” Tyler said with a hushed voice and Josh gave him an exasperated look, tensing and gesturing with wide eyes for Tyler to move his hand. 

“Who?” Josh asked quietly. 

“The leaders.” Tyler whispered and Josh consider it for a minute. 

“Tyler, I love you but you sound insane. You know they have cases of that, right? Like when the colony first started people went mad because of the change in environment or something. It was an epidemic they lost loads of people to it.” Josh explained running a hand through his hair, concern etched on his face. 

Tyler stared at him in awe. 

“Tyler are you even listening to me?” Josh asked confused because Tyler was giving him this look and he couldn’t figure out what it meant. 

“You love me?” Tyler asked, not even hearing the words Josh had said after that confession. 

Josh stopped short, eyes widening as he realized what he’d let slip. “I-” 

Tyler took a step forward, his hands moving to cup Josh’s cheeks. 

“I love you too.” Tyler said softly before pressing his lips softly to Josh’s. Josh instantly melted into Tyler’s touch, his hands gripping onto Tyler’s uniform for dear life. 

Tyler was first to pull away, resting his forehead against Josh’s as they caught their breath. 

“Run away with me.” Tyler whispered, nudging their noses together. Josh gripped Tyler tighter, scrunching his eyes shut. 

“W-we can’t just leave.” 

“Put away all the Gods you serve. Forget the rules, forget what they told you. What do you want?” Tyler asked breathlessly, his lips ghosting over Josh’s. 

Josh kept his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. Slowly his eyes fluttered open to lock with Tyler’s. 

“I want to be with you for as long as possible.” 

Tyler smiled a little, closing the gap and kissing Josh once again. 

“I want that too. But I have to try, I have to know if I was right.” Tyler said, pulling away and Josh knew he was right. He knew Tyler would never let this go when there were too many questions and no answers. 

“You really truly believe they’ve lied to us our entire lives?” Josh asked, taking Tyler’s hands in his. Tyler could tell he wasn’t judging him, rather trying desperately to understand. 

“There’s all this stuff in the archives, things they never teach us, if they’re willing to keep all of that from us then why wouldn’t they keep this?” Tyler asked and Josh listened, letting Tyler guide him to sit down on his bed. 

“What Chris said; it makes sense. We shouldn’t still have a water supply that’s non-toxic, we should all have died from radiation poisoning years ago. Those doors aren’t sealed shut, if they really believed the radiation could kill someone they would be way more concerned with potential leaks. Humanity isn’t meant to survive down here, they’re keeping us in the dark, quite literally out of fear and control.

“Don’t you ever wonder what the world is really like? Haven’t you ever asked yourself if there’s something _more_ out there?”

Josh looked at Tyler, soaking up his words and the way his whole body seem to show his passion for what he was talking about. Sighing, Josh moved closer to Tyler. 

“You’re going, aren’t you? I can’t stop you.” 

Tyler thought about it for a second, frowning. “You’re probably the only thing that could.” 

A silence settled over the pair. 

“Show me Chris’ stuff.” Josh said, breaking the moment. 

Tyler furrowed his brow before getting up and retrieving the maps and notes from their hiding place, unfolding them and placing them out for Josh to see the bigger picture they formed. 

Josh was cautious as he read over everything, he didn’t understand a lot of it, but what he did grasp seemed to make a lot sense. The kind of sense that made him nervous, that seemed to make it more and more plausible he’d be killed for having it. 

“This is-” Josh began. 

“Intense, I know.” Tyler finished for him and Josh nodded. 

“Tyler if his maps are right, then the way out if through the Leaders’ private room. There’s no way you’re gonna get there undetected, let alone _through_ it.” Josh said exasperated, picking up the piece to inspect it better. 

“Not alone maybe b-but together…” Tyler said hopefully, following Josh as he paced. 

Josh turned around, pointing to the paper in his hands. “Ty, this is all just a _guess_! What happens when Chris is wrong, when we get in there and find nothing but angry leaders who execute us on the spot?!” Josh whisper-yelled. 

Tyler bit his lip. “Wait…” 

Josh looked at him with wide eyes, waiting for his next words. 

“You said ‘we’ so... you _are_ coming with me?” Tyler asked. 

Josh’s expression softened, paper in his hand fluttering to the crowd as he took both of Tyler’s in his. “I told you I wanted to be together for as long as possible. Even if that means only until the leaders kill us for treason.” 

Tyler couldn’t stop the smile that split across his face. Excitedly he tugged Josh closer, pressing kisses all over his face to express his affection which made Josh laugh and try to push him off. 

“Chris gave me instructions on how to do this, I just need you to trust me on this. I can get us out of here.” Tyler said, suddenly more serious, voice low. 

“I’ve always trusted you, why stop now.” Josh said, anxiety settling in but also a tinge of excitement and dare he say it, even a flicker of hope.


	7. vii. escaping

Tyler was nervous, it made his entire body shake as he checked the crumpled map one last time. He shoved it down into the bottom of his father’s old bag, it was ripped but Tyler had used a spare shirt to cover the rip, shoving the last of his supplies into the bag and zipping it up.

He was startled by a knock on his front door. He stashed the bag out of sight and opened the door. Relieved when an equally on edge Josh was stood there. Tyler was quick to shut the door behind him.

“Saying goodbye to my family was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. I couldn’t even let them know it was goodbye… Remind me again why this is a good idea.” Josh said biting his lip and Tyler tried not to think about his own goodbye’s this morning.

Tyler took his face into his hands. “It’s going to be okay, but you don’t have to do this.” Tyler said, heart breaking a little.

Josh shook his head, wrapping his hands around Tyler’s wrists. “I go where you go. I love you.” Josh replied determinedly and Tyler nodded.

Tyler pushed forward, pressing their lips together.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Tyler said and Josh gave a firm nod. Tyler fetched the bag, shoving it over his shoulder and walking out of the door, Josh following.

They couldn’t hold hands in public, and Josh’s hand itched to reach out for Tyler’s for the comfort and reassurance.

They were quick to walk several floors up to near the medical center when they were stopped by guards who called out after them.

“You’re late for work.” One said gruffly and Josh felt his breath catch with anxiety.

“I’ll be later if you keep me.” He snapped and the guard grunted, nodding his head for Josh to carry on moving. Josh hesitated when he saw they were still hanging around Tyler.

“Keep going, this doesn’t concern you.” The first guard huffed and Josh gave Tyler a panicked look. Tyler nodded his okay and Josh walked down the hall.

“What’s in the bag?”

“Archive materials, the Chancellor requested them. Sensitive top secret stuff.” He lied and the two guards eyed him suspiciously before grunting an okay and carrying on their patrol.

Tyler sighed with relief and chased after Josh, he couldn’t see him at first and was about to panic when someone yanked him into a small alcove in the wall, keeping them out of sight from more guards.

Josh already had his arms wrapped around Tyler, both boys panting hard with relief.

“This is terrifying, we need to get to the leaders room already.” Josh said and Tyler nodded, pulling back.

In the tiny space, their chests were flush against one another, and their noses brushed. Tyler could feel Josh’s breath hitch as it brushed his chin and he closed the gap, brushing their lips together tenderly. It was slow and sensual and about the feel of each other’s lips and for a second Josh relaxed fully, pressing further into Tyler’s chest and Tyler’s hand latched into his soft brown curls.

Josh just wanted life to be a continuous loop of this moment, but Tyler pulled away to catch his breath and the illusion of forever was shattered.

Tyler grabbed a knife from his pocket and cut the badge off Josh’s jacket making his gasp.

“Meds aren’t allowed in higher floors, if anyone asks now you just turned eighteen and you’re my new recruit.” He explained and Josh nodded still completely breathless.

Tyler squeezed his hand, “We can do this.” He reassured and Josh nodded in the dim light.

The two boys stepped back into the hallway, making their way to the top floor where Tyler worked without a hitch. As they approached the correct room, Josh hesitated.

“What’s the plan here, you think they’re just gonna let you walk straight up to the door and open it? Do you even know _how_ to open it?” Josh asked frantically, clinging to Tyler’s arm.

“Chris gave me the code. I just need a small distraction and we’re in.” Tyler said like it was that simple and Josh waited expectantly for him to explain. Tyler stared blankly at him before realizing what he was waiting for. “Trust me.” He said before turning on his heel and walking towards the control center.

Josh huffed but followed closely behind him, it was then he noticed Tyler had pulled out the knife again. He headed to one of the interactive screens in the wall and began un-screwing it with the tip of the knife.

“What are you doing?” Josh whisper-yelled and Tyler ignored him.

“Just keep watch.” He said and Josh did as he asked.

Once the screen was detached Tyler pulled out one of the pieces of paper from Chris’ map, and read over his instructions, comparing his notes with the wires and circuits in front of him. Brow furrowed in concentration, he carefully cut the necessary wires and crossed them over until it tripped something. There was a commotion from the control center and Tyler quickly shoved the screen back into place, hastily screwing it back on.

Tyler grabbed Josh by the arm down the corridor, as some people ran to check the monitors up and down the hall.

“Act like you’re meant to be here.” He said and Josh nodded, following him as the strode down the hall, past the clusters of engineers and turning into the room. It was a mess as people tried to figure out why the screens had cut out, no one payed attention as Tyler backed up to the forbidden door, too pre-occupied.

“Cover me.” Tyler whispered and Josh stood in front of him, shielding him from sight as he typed in the code to the Leaders room, the keypad flashed green and the door unlocked and Tyler had no time to feel relieved because they needed to get inside before someone saw them.

Tyler pulled Josh through and slammed the door behind him.

“W-We did it?” Josh asked, eyes wide. Both let out breathless, giddy laughs.

Their laughs died out when they took in the room, they’d almost expected the five leaders to be inside but instead the room was small, one wall floor to ceiling of monitors, with buttons and a computer screen underneath, there was a wall of bookshelves opposite, in the middle was a single desk and chair strewn with papers, a ladder lead into the ceiling to what they expected was a living quarters and a heavy bolted door was on the other side, a sign above it indicating it was to leave the city.

Tyler immediately walked straight over to it, but Josh stopped halfway across the room. The balls of Tyler’s feet tingled in anticipation as his hands wrapped around the handle of the door, he smiled before realizing Josh wasn’t beside him.

“Josh?” He asked softly, but Josh continued to stare at the wall of screens, eyes full of hurt.

“It was all a lie.” He said and Tyler moved beside him, taking his hand. “Everything they told us, about the leaders, about the earth, about the _outside._ They kept us in the dark this whole time… _why_?” Josh groaned and Tyler pulled his head into his shoulder, stroking his hand through his hair.

“We’re gonna save them all Josh.” Tyler said and Josh believed him, no matter how hopeless it seemed. “They won’t get away with this.”

“Oh, won’t they?” Came an unfamiliar voice, it sent a shot of dread down Tyler’s spine as Josh jumped away from him, both turning to see the Chancellor standing in the doorway, arms folded, two guards behind her and a downright livid expression on her face.


	8. viii. walking

“And just what exactly are you two doing in here? It’s illegal to enter the Leader’s _private_ quarters.” The Chancellor raised a sharp eyebrow and folded her arms.

Tyler gulped, he risked a glance at Josh to see he looked petrified. With a deep breath, he stepped forward, tucking Josh behind himself slightly. “Where are they then?” He challenged.

The Chancellor’s eyes narrowed only minutely but she didn’t flinch.

“Busy.” She replied pointedly.

“Or they don’t exist and you’ve secretly been running this place this whole time.” Tyler said again and the woman’s hands tightened around her arms, her anger growing.

“You dare accuse me of lying to the people.”

“But you’ve been lying for years!” Tyler snapped and the guards behind the woman raised their weapons at him, perceiving him as a threat. He refused to back down even as Josh instinctively grabbed onto the back of his jacket. “When were you going to tell the people about how you keep them down here against their will?”

“They choose to be here.” She replied confidently, unfolding her arms and straightening her pristine uniform.

“Because they believe they’ll die if they leave!” Tyler replied exasperated. “You keep them in the dark, shield them from the reality that they could leave because you like the power. Chris knew the truth and you killed him for it!” Tyler shouted and the Chancellor finally snapped.

“I did what was necessary.” She snapped back. Huffing, she turned her back and walked towards the guards. “Detain them,” she turned to look at the two boys again. “we’ll stage their deaths like the other one.” She said gruffly, confirming to Tyler she did have Chris murdered.

Anger boiled over in Tyler and he squeezed his hands into fists, surprised as his knuckles brushed his pocket and found the handle of his knife. He watched the back of the Chancellor’s head as she began walking out of the room.

Josh let out a sound of distress as one of the guys yanked him off Tyler and began pushing his towards the door back to the city. Tyler was restrained too but he grabbed the knife, digging his heels into the floor he stabbed the guard in the leg.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Josh, Tyler stabbed the first guard in the leg causing him to cry out and let Tyler go, collapsing to the floor. The second guard through Josh to the floor, causing him to hit his head on the console edge, he was dazed as he hit the floor, ears ringing as he grunted and tried to get back up. He tried to blink away the spots in his eyes to see Tyler punching the second guard multiple times until he finally went down.

“Josh come on!” Tyler pulled Josh up off the floor, his face bloody and scratched, there was yelling in the background and heavy footsteps. Josh couldn’t gather his surroundings, even as Tyler half dragged him to the door to the outside, furiously opening it and struggling to push the heavy metal open. Josh tried to help push but his head burned almost painfully.

The sounds of guns being fired crackled and popped in the distance and Tyler pushed Josh through the door hastily, forcing it shut before someone else could chase after them.

Josh swallowed hard and his ears popped, bringing sounds back to reality, but only in time for Tyler to grab his wrist and begin pulling him away from the door.

Taking in their surroundings, they were on a balcony, hanging over the waterworks, heavy water gushed through the room and into the treatment plant.  Tyler pulled Josh along, the metal walkway was high up, inaccessible to water workers, and at the end lead a second door also heavy set, printed with the same warnings about the outside. Tyler turned to wheel, grunting with effort, it had probably almost rusted shut with lack of use and Josh although still out of breath helped him turn it. The metal groaned and shifted and just as it gave the first door swung open, guards coming through it and yelling at them to stop.

Both boys pushed the door open, running through as more gunfire opened on them. There was no time to stop, they pushed the heavy door shut and ran, finding themselves in some kind of giant metal tube, a sewer system, Tyler had explained from Chris’ notes. It was almost pitch black and Tyler reached for Josh’s hand, his other reaching out to feel for the walls.

“We need to go left then right.” Tyler explained, panting hard and feeling around carefully now it seemed they weren’t being followed.

When he found the turning they were pleased to see there were shafts of light breaking through grates in the ceiling, making it easier to see the gross sludge on the floor and the walls of the sewers. Josh had wrinkled his nose as the dirty damp smell grew more pungent and gross but quickly froze when he saw the thin shaft of sunlight. Tyler turned to look at him confused, just making out his awed expression. Cautiously Josh stepped closer, hesitantly reaching a hand out and into the light, holding his breath. It was then that Tyler remembered he’d never seen sunlight before, and his heart swelled immensely as Josh laughed with joy.

“It’s real.” He said in awe and Tyler just smiled at him moving closer to the light himself, letting Josh have a moment.

They moved directly under the light source so Tyler could retrieve something from the bag Josh hadn’t even noticed he’d picked up in all the chaos. He pulled out a candle and match and handed the candle to Josh, lighting it swiftly and throwing the used match to the floor. He then pulled out Chris’ maps, shuffling them around until he found the route Chris had estimated.

“Okay we entered here,” He pointed to a spot on the map. “Then we went left…” He traced their path, “so now we need to go right, and then…” He muttered to himself and Josh let him figure it out, squinting at the poorly lit squiggles on the paper.

“Okay let’s go.” Tyler said folding up the map and taking the candle from Josh. The two began walking again, they kept going for what felt like hours, their legs aching and the darkness forever stretching on.

After a while the stinging in Josh’s head became too much, and he snapped.

“There could be miles of tunnels down here, how can we even know if Chris’ instructions are right, he’s never even been down here before?”

“We don’t we just have to have hope.” Tyler said and Josh stopped walking.

“Ty, I don’t wanna die down here.”

Tyler immediately turned to look at Josh, he’d given him a second candle and the soft light exposed the huge trail of dried blood that ran from Josh’s temple, Tyler winced.

“I won’t let you die down here Josh, but if we don’t keep going we’re never getting out of here, at least if we trust Chris there’s an actual _chance_ we’ll make it out.” He said, moving over to rest their foreheads together and Josh sighed.

“My head hurts.”

“I’m sorry.” Was all Tyler could reply and Josh shook his head.

“Let’s just get out of here, okay?” Josh said and Tyler smiled weakly, pulling away and latching their free hands together before continuing to walk.

As they walked the sewer water rose higher and the smell more pungent. Josh gagged and pulled his undershirt up to cover his nose and mouth.

Tyler’s grip on Josh’s hand was so tight, and he begun to stagger his steps slightly. Josh frowned and turned to Tyler. His breathing was getting heavier and Josh opened his mouth to speak but Tyler grunted, bending over. His iron grip on Josh only tightening and causing Josh to cry out.

Josh instantly reached to hold Tyler up, pushing him against the wall to hold him upright.

“Ty what’s wrong?” Josh asked, panic rising in his voice.

Tyler grunted, panting hard, bringing his free hand up to his side. He grunted as his hand came away wet with blood. Josh watched on shocked, eyes just catching on to the dark liquid on his palm and beginning to soak through Tyler’s jacket.

He went to speak, complete panic overtaking everything as Tyler leant heavier into the wall. His voice was weak and labored as his spoke.

“I-I’m sorry Josh.”


	9. ix. ending

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Josh snapped already rifling through their bag for a spare shirt, ripping it open. “I’m a healer Tyler, I can help!”

“I-I didn’t want to stop it- wasn’t safe.” Tyler was breathless and he grunted as he shifted, trying to stand up.

Josh gave him an angry look, unable to speak as he was holding strips of fabric in his mouth. When he’d got four long strips he wadded what was left of the shirt up. He opened Tyler’s jacket, making him yelp.

“Stay still.” Josh spoke through a muffled mouth and Tyler pouted at him, sulking. Josh gave him a look in the dim light of the sewer and Tyler turned away.

He hissed as Josh pressed the bundle to where he was losing blood. “Hold it.” He said through the mouthful and Tyler did so, letting Josh guide his hand over it, pressing down hard. Josh then set to work tying the long strips around him, each one tied tighter than the last. Tyler grunted as he pulled the knots tight, he could tell Josh was angry.

“I’m sorry.” He choked out, and Josh pulled the final tie tight. He put his hands on Tyler’s face, pressing their foreheads together.

“Make it up to me by getting out of here.” He said and Tyler nodded, stealing a kiss before pulling back.

Josh studied the map, holding it up to the light to see.

“Wait, we didn’t go left back there, did we?” He asked and Tyler shrugged.

“Uh, maybe?”

“We went the wrong way.” Josh groaned. “Come on, we can go this way instead.” He added after studying the map some more.

He pulled Tyler’s good side against him and slung Tyler’s arm around his shoulder.

The pair set off walking again, this time slower because Tyler was struggling to move as quickly any more. The walked for what felt like hours, their muscles ached, the smell was turning them almost delirious and it seemed like the sewers would just go on forever with so sign of a way out.

Tyler’s legs gave out eventually and Josh was forced to half carry him, he didn’t know how much longer he could continue, he felt hot tears of frustration sting at his eyes, he’d begun to lose hope.

Josh almost collapsed against the wall, trying to help Tyler rest too. Both boys panted hard and they didn’t say a word, for fear speaking would confirm the other had also given up.

“One more corner. We have to try.” Tyler breathed out, weak and breathless. With a grunt, Josh pulled his arm around his shoulder again and began dragging Tyler around the corner.

When they got there, there was a dead end, Josh was about to scream when he saw the metal steps, that lead up the wall. A ladder, to a drain cover. They’d made it out of the sewers. He was about to cry when Tyler yelled with joy, the most animated he’d been since he’d collapsed.

Hurriedly, laughing like maniacs they moved over to it. Josh helping Tyler climb first so he could make sure he didn’t fall or collapse. Just as he reached the cover he froze.

“What, what is it?” Josh asked worriedly, he climbed up around Tyler so their faces were closer.

“When I open this, w-we could die, the stories could be true, this could be the end of everything.” He said, doubting himself.

“Or it’s the start of something.” Josh added.

“Maybe…” Tyler breathed out. He’d spent so long fantasizing about a world outside of Columbus and now the realization that it could all be false, or worse, that it could be real but not live up to the unrealistic expectations he’d placed on the idea.

“Ty,” Josh said gently. “No matter what’s on the other side of that, I love you and I am glad I got to run away with you, we got to be together and if we die together then I’m okay with that. I don’t care what’s out there, I care that we’re finding out together.”

Tyler bent down and pressed his lips to Josh’s. The kiss conveyed every emotion necessary, longing and caring and loving and the promise that it was the best last kiss anyone may ever have ever, just in case it was.

“I love you Joshua.” Tyler breathed against his lips, before taking a deep breath and pushing at the metal hatch, he grunted with the force and Josh had to climb up higher and help him. The light was blinding, both boys having to squint and cover their eyes and for a second Josh thought they’d been wrong the sun was toxic but then he heard voices and engines and he almost broke down into tears.

Tyler stepped up, climbing out of the hatch and helping Josh too, both still unable to truly open their eyes.

They collapsed to the floor beside it, it was cold and hard and grey, not at all what they’d expected. The noises around them were intense and neither boy could do anything other than crawl out of the hole and collapse to the floor.

Someone gasped and Josh jumped. “H-help us.” He choked out.

“Are you alright?” A stranger said but Josh was so exhausted, he couldn’t open his eyes.

“My f-friend, he’s shot, h-help him.” He said moving his arm until he found where Tyler was lying, possibly unconscious.

“Call an ambulance!” Someone shouted, Josh didn’t have any energy to ask what that was.

“Help us.” He rasped out one more time before he passed out. The sheer relief and physical exertion taking over his body and forcing him to rest, given he was too overwhelmed by sunlight and people and everything else the “outside” world was throwing at him.

He couldn’t even comprehend that it’d all been true, there was a world beyond Columbus, Tyler had been right. Josh’s last thought before he lost consciousness was panic that Tyler was okay, that Tyler knew he’d made it, his dream was real.


End file.
